Kamen Rider Hero: Awakening Christmas
by Pikatwig
Summary: Time certainly does fly when you're helping an alternate reality. It's already Christmas time in the world of Fire Emblem. And a certain little fairy is going to make sure her partner enjoys it. (Kamen Rider Hero Christmas Special, Canonicity... Up in the Air)


I got the idea to do this, and a Debo Sentai Kyoryuger holiday special, from being in the shower and having some stream of consciousness thought. …'stream of consciousness'. ...water can be in a stream. Heh. I made a funny.

I honestly can't wait for the holidays. Christmas has always been my favorite time of year. Even with one Christmas year having one of the biggest heart breaks of my life… uh… no. Vlog audience, it doesn't have to do with the Christmas party I went to last year. It has to do with something that occured prior to the vlog existing. ...maybe I should've worded that a little bit better. *simply shrugs a little*

So… the rough idea for this came from me remembering scrapped Fire Emblem Heroes art that depicted Robin and Tharja in Christmas themed-attire. I did ask KKD if there was any Christmas event at the moment, and there is, so… seems like a good idea. Turns out… that art is actually being used now. What luck.

As for the canonicity of this special… uh… dunno yet. It's likely to not be canon, but I may change my mind on that.

One other thing… this'll be honoring the reverse Super Hero Time thing that started after the time switch. Hero's special will be airing first and then the Debo Kyoryuger one.

Well… let's begin this happy little holiday special.

Fire Emblem belongs to Nintendo, Intelligent Systems, etc. Kamen Rider belongs to Toei, Bandai, etc. All OCs belong to their owners.

* * *

Takeshi brushed some of his hair out of his face as he looked at the blank Kamen Ride card for Marth. He simply tapped it lightly against his hand as Tiki-chan floated over and put something on his head, "Uh…?"

"It's a surprise," she giggled as she grabbed his phone and used it to show what she left on him, "Santa hat!"

"...uh… Tiki-chan? It's nowhere near Christmas…" Takeshi responded as he took his phone back.

"Yes it is."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not."

"Yes. It. IS!"

"Prove it."

Tiki-chan then grabbed Takeshi's phone, pulled up the calendar app on it, then pointed to him the current date on it.

 _December 19th, XXXX_

"...wait… what?! It was near the end of April a few days ago!" Takeshi gasped as he looked at the phone, "You mean eight months have passed since I got here?! Oh come on! Now I have little time to prepare! And… wait… oh… right… different reality. It's probably still April back home…"

"But it might not," the mystery woman said as she walked over, "Eight months could have passed in your world. It could be Christmastime now… it could even just be Christmas Day back home…"

Takeshi's face paled in response as he simply walked away, tears flowing down from his eyes, and went to go stare at a corner of the room.

"Wait Takeshi!" Tiki-chan yelled before she turned to the mystery woman, "Not cool!"

"...what?"

"Not cool in the slightest!" Tiki-chan yelled, "What the heck?!"

"Christmas is stupid," the mystery woman scoffed, "Take that hat off and get ready for the next mission."

She walked away as Tiki-chan simply childishly stuck her tongue out at the mystery woman. The small fairy floated over to Takeshi to see him crying a bit.

"Takeshi… don't worry about what she said…" Tiki-chan told him, "She's just being a meanie pants."

"...what if she's onto something?" he nervously responded, "I have a ton of responsibilities back home and… well… I'm just… scared."

The small fairy simply put the Santa hat back on his head before she floated off to try and think of something to cheer her partner up.

* * *

She floated around for a little while before she noticed something next to their Outrealm Gate. It looked to be a sort of control console that had numerous kanji written along it and there was a lever with the kanji for 'recall'.

"That explains how she drags us out without us noticing…" Tiki-chan figured. She looked along the controls for a moment before an idea quickly formed in her mind. She floated around the controls as she punched in a combination of kanji, "Kakusei… no… Sekai… or… Awakening no Sekai."

She looked at a mini-monitor and saw the coordinates were set. She then proceeded to pick up some rocks that were on the ground before she proceeded to wedge them into the return lever and following that up by tying the lever to something to keep it from moving.

* * *

"Takeshi!" Tiki-chan called out as she floated over to see him still in a corner, "Come on! I have a surprise!"

"...what would the others be doing?" Takeshi mumbled, "...well… one of them would be playing FighterZ, uh… maybe Kouhai would be playing Cross Tag… my one friend's younger friend mentioned something about Fossil Fighters 4… and my friend? ...what would he even be playing? Animal Crossing? Something else?"

"Takshi!" Tiki-chan yelled.

"...what?"

"I have a surprise for you!" Tiki-chan giggled, "Come on!"

Takeshi just sat there while Tiki-chan simply floated nearby him. She began to attempt to push him along, but her small size made it pretty much an impossibility.

"...ok… uh… new idea…" Tiki-chan muttered before snapping her fingers and floating next to his ear, "Takeshi… we're going to a world where Robin hooked up with Lissa…"

Takeshi then zipped over to the portal and headed in. Tiki-chan gave a small giggle at her handy work before floating in after him.

* * *

Takeshi landed face first in a pile of snow as Tiki-chan floated down next to him.

"You ok?" she checked.

"Totally fine…" he responded as he got up and began to dust snow off himself, "...yeesh… it really is December."

He shivered a little at it, "Sheesh… it's cold…"

"Really?"

"Much colder than you think!"

Tiki-chan simply shrugged.

"Wait… shouldn't your wings freeze or something?"

"Magic," she responded as she put a Santa hat on Takeshi's head.

"Where are you keeping that?"

"Had to give up some of your snacks to carry it with me," Tiki-chan admitted, "None of it will spoil."

Takeshi just shrugged before the two of them began to roam around a little bit. The snow fell very lightly as the two walked along, both marveling at the sights of Ylisse with snow.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the base of the enemy, an untransformed Neo-Hero sat in his cloak and was looking at his gun for a bit.

"Neo-Hero… the enemy has moved."

"Did he go to Marth's world?"

"...he went back to Awakening no Sekai."

"Why?"

"Who knows. Just go!"

"Gotcha,"

He quickly adjusted his cloak before running to the Outrealm Gate and to Awakening no Sekai.

* * *

Takeshi and Tiki-chan continued to roam around. Eventually, they arrived at Ylisstol to see that it was covered in a small layer of snow and in the midst of Christmas celebrations. The two simply marveled at how lovely the town looked before they noticed Robin walking out of a store. Robin was noticeably dressed in a cloak that was now red and gold on the outside with green accents, had four-pointed gold star buttons, ornaments hanging off the points at the bottom of the white fur trim, the hood resembling Santa's hat, the normally darker clothing underneath was now white with gold trim, his black boots had gold stars and he even had red mittens on.

"Huh… his Winter's Envoy outfit…" Takeshi smiled.

Robin smiled as a horse trotted on over and Olivia got off. The dancer was currently wearing a pink version of one of Robin's cloaks, had white stars for buttons, the same white fur rim Robin's current cloak had, a pair of white pants, and green shoes. The two then happily kissed each-other.

Takeshi then turned to Tiki-chan with a very ticked off expression on his face, "You lied to me."

"Sorry…" she responded in a sing-songy tone.

Robin and Olivia got onto their horse together before Robin turned in Takeshi's direction.

"Takeshi?" Robin called out.

"Hi Robin," Takeshi responded, quickly suppressing his anger at his partner, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you as well," Robin smiled, "Where have you been? We've been looking for you for a while now."

"...long story," Takeshi stated, "Uh… but I'm here now."

Robin simply nodded, "So… you got anywhere you need to be?"

"Not for a while, no."

"In that case…" Olivia began as she walked over, "Would you wanna spend Christmas with us?"

"...sure," Takeshi shrugged.

The married couple smiled as they got onto their horse before they scooted up to give a bit of room for Takeshi. He sat on the horse as he simply began to give a nervous look.

"You ride a horse before?" Olivia asked.

"...yeah… but not at a full gallop…" Takeshi admitted.

"We're just going to go at a trot. Our home isn't to far from here," Robin assured.

Takeshi gave a thumbs up in response as the horse trotted along. He simply marveled at how peaceful and wonderful the town looked with the snow, as well as all of the decorations.

"I wonder how our son will like Christmas…" Robin commented.

"Wait… what?" Takeshi blinked.

"...I'm carrying mine and Robin's first child," Olivia smiled.

"Oh…" Takeshi nodded before smiling, "Congrats."

"I'm thinking maybe we should name him… Azur," Robin smiled.

"...I really don't like that name…" Olivia sighed, "...what about Laslow?"

"...no…" Robin sighed.

"...it could be Inigo," Takeshi spoke.

Robin and Olivia exchanged looks before they smiled.

"Inigo… it's perfect…" Robin smiled.

"Thanks Takeshi," Olivia smiled as she hugged him, "Where'd you get the idea?"

"...just sounds like a nice name," Takeshi responded.

Olivia and Robin simply smiled as the horse continued on its way.

"Of course… the actual reason you said that…" Tiki-chan began to say.

"Oh right, your fairy pal," Robin remembered as he looked to Tiki-chan, "Good to see you again."

"She's adorable…" Olivia smiled.

"Right… Riders…" Tiki-chan said quickly as she floated hear them, "Hi…"

"Aren't you cold in that skirt?" Olivia asked.

"Not really," Tiki-chan responded.

"Alright…" Olivia nodded.

* * *

The group arrived at the castle after the horse had guided them there.

"...why are we here?" Takeshi asked.

"Chrom said it was ok if any of us wanted to stay," Robin informed, "Apart from us… only Virion and his wife accepted the offer."

"His wife?"

"Oh… she wasn't around when you were here last…" Olivia recalled, "...she just kinda disappeared for a while. Don't know why…"

Takeshi's face paled a little as he realized who they were talking about. The three then walked into the castle and saw Chrom alongside a rather pregnant looking Sumia.

Chrom was notably wearing a different attire. Aside from bits of his usual white armor on his shoulder and knees, he was dressed in a red and gold sleeveless cloak with a green interior, white belts with four-pointed gold stars, a green and white sash on his chest, red, white, and gold accents on his boots, a Santa at on his head and a red cape trimmed with red fur.

Sumia, meanwhile, was wearing her shoulder pads over a rather traditional looking female Santa outfit, had short black boots, and in her hair was a pink colored Santa hat.

"Welcome back, Robin, Olivia," Chrom smiled before his eyes set their gaze on Takeshi, "Takeshi? Where have you been?"

"Long story…" Takeshi responded, "But… I'm back for now."

"Good to see you," Sumia smiled as she walked over.

"So… first kid as well, huh?"

"Hai."

"So… just you four, plus Lissa, Frederick, Virion and… his wife?" Takeshi checked.

"Pretty much," Chrom nodded, "Everybody else has gone home for the holidays."

Takeshi gave a simple nod in response before he heard what sounded like something clattering against the ground.

"Lissa! Come on…" Frederick's voice said.

"No! I look stupid!" Lissa's voice responded.

"You look amazing, so… come… on…" Frederick responded.

Eventually, they watched as Frederick shoved Lissa out of the room they were in. Frederick wasn't exactly looking much different other than his normally blue and gray armor being red and green and he had a Santa hat atop his head.

Lissa, on the other hand, was wearing something else. She was wearing a cute red dress with white fur trim, part of her usual attire on top that was in reds and golds, a green and gold sash behind her, golden stars in place of buttons, white fur and golden colored ornaments in place of her usual headdress along with a Santa cap, the metal frame in her skirt resembling snowflakes, and she was holding something behind her.

"...I look stupid…" Lissa responded.

"Nonsense!" Frederick told her.

"YES I DO!" she yelled as she bonked him upside the head with a massive gold bell. She then turned towards Takeshi and simply looked at him, "I look stupid, don't I?"

"Stupid? Don't be silly, you look fantastic!" Takeshi encouraged as he walked over to her, "Seriously, the dress makes you look adorable, it accents your best features it looks like it'll keep you very warm, and, overall, very festive and it looks great on you!"

Lissa gave a faint blush in response. She just sight as she walked back, set the bell away, and then walked back out, "...thank you. Uh… what's your name again? I don't remember it."

"It's Takeshi. I helped Frederick and Robin rescue you a while back."

"Oh yeah… thank you," she smiled as she gave a small curtsey.

Takeshi, in response, gave a bow.

After some silence, Virion walked on out of a hallway. His attire looked rather normal, but the blues and white were now green and silver instead, he had a few stars alongside his sleeves, and he wore a mini Santa hat.

"Huh… he kinda looks like Franziska von Karma now that I look at him…" Takeshi muttered.

"Who?" Tiki-chan whispered.

"Tell ya later," he quickly whispered back.

Virion gave a soft smile as he gave a bow and somebody else followed.

"...oh joy…" Takeshi and Robin both muttered.

"Please welcome my lovely wife, Tharja."

Tharja entered the view of the others. Her outfit was also the Winter's Envoy outfit. Her outfit, overall seemed… normal, yet cheerful. She was wearing a red cape trimmed with white fur and lined on the inside with a golden starry blue sky. She had green and red sashes all over, including a bow topped with a bell, black and gold boots, visible undergarments that were red and gold, all her clothes having the same white fur trim, and adorning her head with her usual crown was a pair of fake antlers with ornaments hanging from it.

"...you don't need to introduce me like that…" she stated.

"Nonsense," Virion smiled, "I had to do it."

"You really didn't," both Takeshi and Robin added.

"Hello Robin," Tharja greeted.

"...hi…" Robin nervously responded as he scooted back a bit.

Tharja just smiled and giggled softly as she turned her attention to Takeshi, "Hello."

"Oh… hello stalker…" Takeshi greeted, "Where have you been?"

"...nice to meet you too," she snarked.

"...uh… I think Takeshi means that… you weren't here when he was here. Where were you again?" Olivia quickly stated.

"Nowhere any of you need to concern yourselves with…" she stated.

Tharja then walked off without another word.

"...you fell for her… why exactly?" Takeshi inquired of Virion.

"Underneath all of the magic and curses, I saw a fine young maiden who was looking for somebody to love her. Since Robin already has somebody he loves, I decided to take that role for Tharja," Virion smiled.

"Honestly… I owe you a debt I don't think I can ever repay for getting that stalker to leave me alone…" Robin admitted.

"...could you please refer to her by her name?"

Takeshi simply gave a roll of his eyes as he looked to the direction that Tharja had walked off in. He shrugged a little as he then took out his phone and simply stared at it.

* * *

Takeshi now sat in the living area that Robin and Olivia occupied and saw that it was rather festive looking. He couldn't help but smile at all of the decorations that were over the room before he saw Olivia walk into a chair with a small snack at her side.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hiya," she responded.

"So… how are you doing?"

"Could be better. Carrying a kid isn't all that fun…" Olivia admitted, "But… it'll all be worth it."

Takeshi just nodded in response.

"So… do you have any sweetheart?" Olivia curiously asked.

"Nope."

"...really?"

"Never have."

Olivia walked over to him to pull him into a tender hug. Takeshi simply accepted the hug without fighting it.

"Well… anybody who'd fall for you is very lucky," Olivia told him.

"I'm back," Robin called out.

Olivia let go of Takeshi and quickly went over to hug Robin. Takeshi couldn't help but smile at the couple as the two began to discuss their future son. The couple walked off, came back with a box of decorations, and began to hang them up.

"They look lovely," Robin told Olivia.

"Thank you," Olivia smiled.

Takeshi just continued to smile at the two.

* * *

Later that day, Takeshi went to where Lissa and Frederick were to simply watch them. Lissa was busy working on wrapping a present while Frederick sat nearby.

"Milady, are you sure you don't need my help?" Frederick inquired.

"I got this…" Lissa assured him.

"Cause… you do remember what happened the last time you tried to wrap presents, correct?"

"Don't remind me…"

"...what happened, mind my asking?" Takeshi curiously asked.

"One year, when she was younger, she had tried to wrap up a few presents to help me with my workload. I found her wrapped up in ribbons from the feet up to the lower part of her neck…"

Lissa's cheeks puffed up as she took a pillow and bonked Frederick upside the head with it.

"Hey, it happens to the best of us…" Takeshi told Lissa "In fact… I got stuck on a ribbon one time, too. Even today, I can't seem to wrap a gift proper for the life of me…"

Lissa snickerd a little bit while Frederick just gave Takeshi a light pat on the back.

"Anyway…" Lissa started, after she regained her composure, as she finished wrapping the present, "There. Done with one. Now… onto the next one."

"May I assist?" Frederick asked.

"No. Don't even watch me wrap this one," she told him, "It's your gift."

"Very well."

Frederick stepped out of the room as Lissa began to work on wrapping up the present.

"So… first crush and you got married?" Takeshi asked.

"More or less," Lissa nodded, "He's my big sweetie."

She giggled a little as she continued to wrap up the gift. Takeshi just gave a small smile at her as she worked with making a ribbon bow for the present.

* * *

Evening was beginning to roll around as Takeshi aimlessly wandered around the castle for a bit. He eventually came upon where Virion and Tharja were staying and, after a quick sigh, knocked on the door.

Virion eventually opened it up and gave a smile, "Hello. May I help you?"

"May I come in?" Takeshi asked.

"...you're not going to say anything rude about my wife, are you?"

"...I'll try not to…" Takeshi said with indifference.

The man with cyan hair opened the door to let Takeshi in. Takeshi walked on in and saw Tharja was working with a cauldron at the moment.

"Uh…?" Takeshi nervously began.

"Oh relax," Virion told him, "My wife is just baking."

"Well… given the technology of the time… this makes sense…" Tiki-chan commented.

Tharja smiled as she took a spoon to taste what she was baking. She gave a large grin and motioned for Virion to try some. He happily did so while Takeshi just stared.

"...how is it?" Takeshi nervously asked.

"Tasty," he smiled, "My wife makes such great cookies."

Takeshi simply gave a nod before he was handed a spoon and allowed to try a little. He gave a smile and simply nodded in agreement.

Tharja continued to stir before she noticed Takeshi, "...hey, dear?"

"Yes?" Virion asked.

"Can you keep stirring this for me? I need to talk to this fellow for a little bit."

"Of course," Virion smiled.

Takeshi just gave a nervous expression as Tharja just motioned for him to follow her outside of the room. She closed the door after Takeshi stepped out.

"Uh…?"

"Have you met me before today?" Tharja inquired.

"Huh? ...no. You weren't here the last time I was here."

"Oh… now I get what happened to me…" she realized

"What?"

"...what if I were to tell you that your enemy would gain power on par with your own?"

"...what?"

"...heed my warning. Your enemy will be able to obtain power not unlike your own and use it to fight you…" Tharja warned him as she headed for the door, "And that foe… is a true… Anti-Hero…"

She then simply walked back in without saying anything else.

"...anti hero?" Takeshi blinked, "What could that mean?"

"I don't know…" Tiki-chan admitted.

"...that woman…" Takeshi sighed as he simply walked back in.

* * *

A few days had passed and it was now Christmas Eve in Awakening no Sekai. Takeshi was watching as Chrom talked to a few people before Frederick guided the people out.

"Somethin' up?" Takeshi asked.

"The people are claiming there's some sort of a ghost or something roaming around just outside of town," Chrom informed, "I'd have to go and see it for myself."

"Chrom…" Sumia spoke up as she walked over, "Are you… not going to be here for our first Christmas Eve together?"

"I… don't know…"

Sumia began to growl a little bit, Takeshi wisely decided to go hide in the hallway, as she unleashed her rage on Chrom. Takeshi winced as he saw Chrom getting smacked around.

"...and that's why I'm not looking forward to when I get a girlfriend and get married…" Takeshi told Tiki-chan.

Sumia eventually began to sob as Chrom comforted her.

"Uh…" Takeshi spoke up as he walked over, "I can look into it for you."

"You'd do that?" Chrom asked.

"Yeah. I won't let some spirit ruin the holidays for you," Takeshi said with a confident smile.

"...thank you."

* * *

Takeshi sat outside, on a horse, in a sweater along with his jacket, carrying a mug of hot chocolate, and was just staring at the sunset. Tiki-chan rested on his shoulder as they just continued to wait.

"...gotta hand it to Tharja… she knows how to cook…" Takeshi admitted before he sipped on the hot chocolate.

"Yep," Tiki-chan smiled as she sipped on a cup that was about as big as her head.

The trio simply continued to wait for about another hour before something appeared. It looked to be similar to the Mirages from Tokyo Mirage Sessions, but was completely black instead of having a red cloak of sorts.

"WHAO! What the hey?! A… Mirage?" Takeshi blinked.

"I don't think so…" Tiki-chan informed as she looked at the enemy, "Look closer."

Takeshi squinted his eyes at the face of their enemy before gasping, "Wh-... not YOU again, Validar!"

He then quickly got on both his belt buckle, phone, took out the Hero card, set it into place, and readied himself, "Henshin!"

 **=KAMEN RIDE: ...HERO!=**

Takeshi transformed into Hero. Validar simply glared before he rushed forward, with Hero proceeding to kick him in response. Validar angrily growled and attempted to attack more fiercely, but Hero managed to dodge the attacks.

From up on a nearby cliff, Neo-Hero was watching Hero fighting the ghostly-looking Validar.

"So… what's the game plan for now?" a girl's voice asked Neo-Hero.

"Let's see how things play out, first…" Neo-Hero responded.

Hero continued to punch and kick at Validar. The ghostly enemy angrily growled before he unleashed what looked to be a Thoron blast at the Rider. Hero got sent flying into the air, but some magic managed to cushion his landing.

"Takeshi!" Robin yelled as he and Olivia arrived on one horse, "You ok?"

"I've taken worse…" Hero responded as he got up, "What are you doing here?"

"Chrom asked us if we could help."

Tharja walked on over and began to cast a bit of magic on Hero to heal his injuries.

"When'd you get here?" Hero asked.

"Teleportation magic," she responded.

"...you can use magic to cover large distances?" Frederick asked as he and Lissa arrived on a horse.

"Yep."

Frederick sighed in response as he got off the horse. He, Robin, and Olivia walked forward, took out their belts, put them on and readied their tomes.

"Henshin!" the three declared as they inserted them and transformed.

Hero stood up and charged at the enemy, "Don't need your help you guys…"

He was then sent flying away by a powerful Arcfire spell, only to once again be caught by Kamen Rider Robin's Elwind.

"...I think you kinda do…" Kamen Rider Robin stated bluntly.

"Please… leave this to me…" Hero told them as he charged forward.

"You clearly need some help…" Kamen Rider Frederick responded.

"Look. I understand your concerns for what's going on, but you don't want to leave your spouses on this world while you pass on into the afterlife, let alone on your first Christmas married," Hero told them as he blocked an attack from Validar, "This is a time to spend with loved ones, and you shouldn't risk your lives like this and have this be a traumatic time for your loved ones. I'll take over from here; I refuse to let people suffer during a time of joy. And if absolutely necessary for this time of year… ore ga wa… saigo no kibou da!"

Neo-Hero simply observed this, actually tearing up under his helmet, before he readied his 3DS.

"What are you doing?" the girl's voice asked him.

He tapped a button to label Hero, Kamen Rider Robin, Kamen Rider Frederick and Kamen Rider Olivia as allies. Neo-Hero then took out the Kamen Ride cards for Kamen Riders Roy, Ike, Micaiah and Lucina. He loaded in Roy's card.

 **=KAMEN RIDE: ...ROY!=**

He pulled back on the gun and loaded in the next card.

 **=KAMEN RIDE: ...IKE!=**

He once again pulled back on the gun and loaded in another card.

 **=KAMEN RIDE: ...MICAIAH!=**

He then pulled back on the gun for the fourth time to load in the last card.

 **=KAMEN RIDE: ...LUCINA!=**

"HA!" Neo-Hero yelled as he pulled the trigger.

(Insert Instrumental: Miracle! Portable Mission [Theme of Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 1])

Four shots of energy landed between the Riders and the ghostly Validar. The energy shots then transformed into Kamen Riders Roy, Ike, Micaiah and Lucina.

"Minna!" Hero gasped.

"Other Riders?" Kamen Rider Robin blinked.

"I know I really should be saying this, but... yosha lucky!" Hero cheered.

Neo-Hero smiled as he guided Kamen Rider Lucina to the front to launch an attack from the side to Validar. He quickly followed this up by guiding Kamen Rider Micaiah to the other side to launch a magic blast.

Hero charged over and punched at Validar with all of his might. Kamen Rider Robin sent out an Elthunder attack to Kamen Rider Olivia's blade, supercharging it with magical energy, before the pink Rider rapidly slashed at the ghostly figure.

Neo-Hero guided Kamen Riders Ike and Roy to the side of Kamen Rider Frederick. The trio of Riders all slashed the ghostly figure. It growled in anger as it attempted to charge up a spell, but Kamen Rider Robin managed to stun the ghostly Validar with a combo slash of his own blade and Kamen Rider Olivia's.

The black and cyan Rider observed the battle continued before he took out two cards and smiled, "Here's a special gift for you. Merry Christmas…"

He then loaded in one card and pulled back.

 **=KAMEN RIDE: ...MARTH!=**

He then loaded in the other card.

 **=KAMEN RIDE: ...KAMUI!=**

He quickly fired the two shots behind the ghost Validar. The two Riders spawned and then slashed at the ghost.

"...the Hero King?" Kamen Rider Robin gasped as he looked at Kamen Rider Marth. He then turned his attention to Kamen Rider Kamui and simply got a small blush under his helmet, "And that's…?"

"Kamen Rider Kamui…" Hero gawked.

"Ahem…" Kamen Rider Olivia spoke up, "Enemy!"

"Right, right!" Hero nodded as he quickly loaded in the Final Form Ride card for Marth, but saw it wouldn't activate, "...well… that figures…"

"Here," Tiki-chan spoke up as she handed him a card, "See if that helps."

Hero shrugged as he loaded the card in.

 **=FINAL FORM RIDE: …=**

"Yosh…" he muttered as he pressed the button on his phone, causing the symbols of Kamen Riders Robin, Roy, Ike, Micaiah and Lucina to appear.

 **=ALMOST ALL… R-R-R-RIDERS!=**

"Uh… this might sting a bit!" Hero yelled as energy flew into Kamen Riders Robin, Roy, Ike, Micaiah and Lucina, turning the five into their Final Form Rides, "I'll make it work!"

Hero grabbed the Robin Tome and used it to defend from the ghost Validar unleashing a Thoron.

Kamen Rider Olivia grabbed the Micaiah Arrow and simply smiled, "I guess I can make this work."

Kamen Rider Marth wordlessly tapped the side of the Ike Armor to let it know he would be helping. Kamen Rider Kamui, also wordlessly, grabbed the Lucina Boomerang.

Kamen Rider Frederick then grabbed the Roy Mace and swung it around a bit. He soon noticed he had a decent sense of synchronicity with it, as if it were an axe of sorts, "Wait… is this classified as an axe?"

"Yes," Hero nodded as he smacked the Validar ghost with the Robin Tome.

"...how is this an axe?!" Kamen Rider Frederick demanded to know.

"I asked that very same question…" Hero admitted.

Kamen Rider Frederick just shrugged as he swung the mace around a bit. The ghost angrily growled before it got beaned in the head by a shot from the Micaiah Arrow. This was quickly followed up by a rapid attack from the Ike Armor and the Lucina Boomerang. Hero just smiled as he launched a Thoron attack from the Robin Tome. He then smacked Validar into the air as the five Riders reverted back from their Final Form Ride forms..

"Minna, ikzuo!" Hero yelled as he took out a Final Attack Ride card.

"Yeah!" Kamen Rider Robin nodded.

Hero jumped into the air and was then followed by Kamen Riders Robin, Roy, Ike, Micaiah, Lucina, Marth and Kamui. Hero smirked as he quickly loaded in the Final Attack Ride card.

 **=FINAL ATTACK RIDE: …=**

"Happy Holidays!" Hero cheered as he pressed the button.

 **=M-M-M-MERRY CHRISTMAS!=**

An image of a star flew across Hero's body and changed his colors up slightly. What was normally gold on his suit was now a red color and the teal was more of a natural shade of green. Similar color changes happened to the remaining Riders as they all soared down at the foe. Kamen Rider Kamui landed her kick first, followed by Kamen Rider Marth, then Kamen Rider Lucina, Kamen Rider Micaiah, Kamen Rider Ike, Kamen Rider Roy and Kamen Rider Robin. Hero soared a little higher into the air and smirked as he came soaring down.

"SEIYA~~~~~!" Hero yelled as he soared down and struck the enemy with a powerful kick.

The ghost Validar sparked heavily before blowing up, the holographic image of a Christmas tree appearing as he blew up, and the eight Riders regained their normal colors.

(End Insert Instrumental)

"Ok… that was awesome!" Hero cheered as he turned to the seven Riders not native to Robin's world, "Minna… arigatou gozaimasu."

He gave a slight bow as the seven vanished into light.

"So… what was up with that ghost?" Kamen Rider Robin asked.

"...no idea, but… trust me when I say this… you'll be seeing his face again…" Hero told the black colored Rider.

"What does that mean?"

"...it's hard to explain…" Hero admitted as the group headed back for the castle.

Neo-Hero reverted back to normal and began to walk away.

"So… we're gonna leave him be?" the girl's voice asked.

"Yeah… I couldn't bring myself to do anything so bad near Christmastime… plus… he did help them…" he responded, "Regardless… come on. Let's go somewhere to enjoy the holidays…"

"Hai," the girl's voice nodded as she tailed after the person who was Neo-Hero. The girl, as it turned out, had the same distant form that Tiki-chan had except it was colored silver...

* * *

Christmas Day had arrived and gifts were being exchanged left and right. Takeshi, meanwhile, was just relaxing on a couch with a plate of cookies and hot chocolate.

"You ok?" Tiki-chan asked.

"Yeah…" he nodded, "Just… I don't know how I should talk to them since… I'm kind of an outsider…"

Tiki-chan gave a small nod as she floated next to Takeshi.

"Regardless…" Takeshi began as he handed Tiki-chan a small present, "I got you something."

"Aw… Takeshi… you didn't have to…" Tiki-chan smiled as she slowly unwrapped it to reveal a skyblue colored blanket, "A blanket that's my size? Thank you so much!"

"No problem."

"Uh…" Tiki-chan began as she took out something, "I got you a little gift as well."

"Tiki-chan… you really didn't have to…"

Tiki-chan handed Takeshi a piece of paper that was rather small. He slowly began to unfold it to reveal a little chibi drawing of Kamen Rider Hero alongside Kamen Rider Robin, Kamen Rider Roy, Kamen Rider Ike, Kamen Rider Micaiah, Kamen Rider Lucina, Kamen Rider Marth and Kamen Rider Kamui.

"Did you…?" Takeshi asked.

"I had to add in Marth and Kamui last night…" Tiki-chan admitted, "It's a little chronicle of all the main Riders you've met so far."

"Tiki-chan… I love it. Thank you so much…" Takeshi smiled.

"No problem," she smiled as she stood on his shoulder, "Merry Christmas."

She then gave a light kiss to Takeshi's cheek. Takeshi simply smiled and handed her a little cookie and they both happily snacked on them.

* * *

Back at the base, the mystery woman had finished untying the knot that Tiki-chan had left on the lever and was prime to pull it, but looked at Takeshi's and Tiki-chan's smiling faces from the Outralm Gate. She let go of the switch and proceeded to sigh.

"...I guess I can give them a break for now…" she shrugged as she walked off, "The worlds can wait a little while longer…"

She looked out a window at the snow covered land and sighed before walking away…

* * *

"Merry Christmas!" Tiki-chan, who was currently wearing a Santa hat, yelled out, "And welcome to the Christmas edition of Tiki-chan's Explanation Corner!"

Jingle Bells began to play in the background as she flew towards a mini-Christmas tree on a nearby table.

"Today… we're talking about the most wonderful time of the year. The story of Christmas' origin…" Tiki-chan smiled, "Well… it's mainly about the story of this guy, who this book Takeshi gave me called the Lord, who gave up his son to the world below as the ultimate testament to his love of humanity and then these three people gave him gifts. Uh… what exactly was the deal of those guys?"

Somebody whispered to her as a large book got wheeled over to her, "So… I gotta read from this book. Takeshi gave it to me… as I already mentioned."

Tiki-chan cleared her throat as the lights dimmed and focused on her.

"'And there were in the same country shepherds abiding in the field, keeping watch over their flock by night. And, lo, the angel of the Lord came upon them, and the glory of the Lord shone round about them: and they were sore afraid. And the angel said unto them, Fear not; for, behold, I bring you tidings of great joy, which shall be to all people. For unto you is born this day in the city of David a Savior, which is Christ the Lord. And this shall be a sign unto you: ye shall find the babe wrapped in swaddling clothes lying in a manger. And suddenly there was with the angel a multitude of the heavenly host praising God, and saying, Glory to God in the highest, and on earth peace and goodwill towards men.'"

Some people off-screen began to clap for the small fairy as the book was wheeled away.

"Aw… thank you," she smiled, "So… those guys were sent by angels to the town… alright… I get it…"

Somebody then whispered to her, "Oh? The origins of that Santa guy? Uh… Debo Sentai Kyoryuger will be talking about that, so… go look at their special. Ok? Ok."

She then twirled over to a TV screen.

"As for what Kamen Rider typically does for Christmas…" she began as she turned on the screen, "Typically something fun and happy."

The TV then showed the destruction of Hase's belt from the second Gaim Christmas episode and Kiriya's death in the Ex-Aid Christmas episode.

"...I said 'typically'..." Tiki-chan responded as she felt people glaring at her before the screen showed the goofy, happy, fight scene from the latter episode, "There. See? Fun and happy."

She then flew over to a table with various trinkets, "And, since about… Wizard… they included special Christmas stuff with the Christmas cakes you order online. ...uh… details on Christmas cakes will be discussed in the Debo Sentai Kyoryuger holiday special. Just… wait for that."

She floated down to the Merry Christmas Ring, the Christmas Lockseed, the Holy Christmas Shift Car, the Santa Clause Eyecon, the Christmas Energy Item, the Santa Claus and Cake Full Bottles, and then the Merry Christmas Final Attack Ride Card.

"A hypothetical Kamen Rider Hero Christmas Cake would come with this," Tiki-chan smiled as she showed off the card before setting it back down, "Well, that's it."

The camera was set to move away…

"Matte! One more little thing. We got two little trailers for you," Tiki-chan smiled as she gave the V symbol with her hand, "One's a trailer for what's coming next year on Kamen Rider Hero, and the other is a trailer for our upcoming crossover with Kamen Rider Ex-Aid! Hope you enjoy them! Well, that's it for today's holiday themed Explanation Corner. Have a very Merry Christmas minna!"

* * *

 **Next Year on Kamen Rider Hero…**

Takeshi: Marth's World… sugee…

 **More Worlds…**

Takeshi: ...wow… I never realized how lovely Nohr looked…

 **More Riders…**

?: Henshin!

Takeshi: Sugee… Kamen Rider… Kamui…

*Kamen Rider Kamui slashed at a foe*

 **A decision to decide the fate of the worlds…**

Tiki-chan: Are you just gonna blindly listen to the woman or listen to your own gut?

Takeshi: I…

 **More Final Form Rides…**

*Hero was shown riding atop a white dragon…*

 **New Mysteries…**

Takeshi: Who even is that woman?

Tiki-chan: I wish I knew…

*The mystery woman lowered her hood, making an injured Hero gasp*

 **New Powers…**

Hero: Right… you haven't seen my newest power…

 **New Revelations…**

Neo-Hero: Yo. *rides up next to a running Hero on a motorcycle*

Hero: Oh come on!

 **The Revelation of Neo-Hero's Identity…**

Hero: I know who he is…

 **All this… and more… next year… on Kamen Rider Rider Hero.**

* * *

 **An Unknown New Reality…**

Takeshi: Where are we?

Tiki-chan: Dunno…

 **Where Evil Stirs…**

?: Bow before me! Or else!

*People screamed as they were chased by the Bugstar Virus grunts*

 **But when a Hero isn't enough…**

Hero: GAH! *gets knocked back*

 **Extreme aid is called in…**

 **=KAMEN RIDE: …=**

Neo-Hero: HA!

 **=EX-AID!=**

*Emu, Hiiro and Asuna got teleported into the area*

Neo-Hero: Well… didn't see that coming.

Emu, Hiiro, Asuna: Henshin!

 **A heroic level up…**

Ex-Aid: No continue de… clear shiaru ze!

Hero: ...what he said.

 **To save this unknown dimension…**

Asuna: ...Kuroto?

Kuroto?: That… is not my name!

Takeshi: ...what?

*The scene shifted to show the Kuroto-look-a-like speaking with a Sento-look-a-like.*

Kuroto?: This world… is mine!

Sento?: Indeed it is.

*The scene shifted to show Emu, Takeshi, and their companions talking to a girl in what looked to be a white hoodie*

Takeshi: Who are you?

?: ...I can't tell you.

Takeshi: ...I'm not taking that for an answer! *goes over to move her hood*

Emu: Matte!

?: I'm supposed to be in hiding. *Takeshi moved back a bit* I'm risking a lot to help you…

Takeshi: Wow…

 **Ex-Aid and Hero Must Stand As One…**

*Hero-Robin stood next to Ex-Aid Robot Action Gamer Level 3 as time froze. Cronus simply walked over and attacked the two*

*Brave, in his Legacy Gamer Level 100 form, was then shown attacking Cronus as the time-manipulating Rider tried to land a hit on him*

Kuroto's(?) Voice: I AM… GAAAAAAAWWWWWDDDDD!

 **A Movie War unlike any other…**

*Emu was shown standing with Asuna*

Asuna: ...I'm scared…

Emu: I'll be there for you…

*The two then kissed. Takeshi and Tiki-chan simply smiled a little at the sight*

 **To go beyond a True Ending…**

 **(Movie Theme: Life is Beauty [nao Cover])**

*Hero and Ex-Aid Creator Gamer charged at Cronus and managed to knock him back.*

*Hero held an unknown Rider Card and simply marveled at it. He then got knocked back, knocking Kamui's Kamen Ride card into Ex-Aid's grasp. It then transformed into a _Fire Emblem Fates_ Gashat*

Ex-Aid: Sugee…

 **Kamen Rider X Kamen Rider: Hero and Ex-Aid: Movie War Dimension**

*Takeshi and Emu stood next to each-other with smiles*

Takeshi: Ping link. *raises his fist*

Emu: Oh, I love that game. *gives Takeshi a fist bump* Hit check.

*The two laughed a little bit*

* * *

With only a week or so left in the year… yeah… I think that 'Next Year on Kamen Rider Hero' bit was a good idea.

Today wasn't exactly the most fun of days… so… my earbuds broke. My mom gave me new ones, but the labels on it are wrong. The left one is labeled for my right ear and the right one is labeled for my left ear. Whoopsie there. Then my charger started to not work… and then the star atop my tree wouldn't turn on. But… things worked out after a bit. The earbuds work, the charger is working, and I fixed my star. Also… something sweet… my mom made me a little snowflake/star hybrid to replace my star when she heard it wasn't working. I'm gonna find somewhere special for it. Things work out people. If you feel as though things aren't… they'll work out somehow.

I'll be blunt… the reason it was Awakening is because of the Winter's Envoy event. So, with Lucina's world being the most recent one as of this being made, I decided to make a nod or two to it. As of now my speculated age order of the six characters we saw back in her world is as follows.

Lucina- 19

Inigo-18

Noire- 16

Owain- 16

Cynthia-10

Morgan-8

Makes the most sense to me.

Anyhow… Tharja's appearance was something that ended up being determined due to her having a Winter's Envoy outfit. I gave all of the significant others of them in Awakening no Sekai some winter-styled clothes.

Oh, speaking of 'Awakening no Sekai'... looked up the Japanese word for 'Awakening' and then punched in the kanji for 'no sekai'. It was… something. Don't ask. Only reason I bring it up is because it was something… interesting that happened while working on this.

Takeshi's little comment about Virion looking like Franziska von Karma… come on… look at a picture of them both and tell me you don't see it!

The appearances of Kamen Riders Marth and Kamui was simply… because. KKD has actually already drawn up what Marth looks like… but I've yet to post it. I've got some special plans there, trust me. As for Kamen Rider Kamui… uh… no real reason other than just cause. We'll get more into what she looks like in the near future.

The Explanation Corner was something I wasn't sure if I was gonna include or not, but KKD said I should include it. As for the bit from the Charlie Brown Christmas special (with Tiki-chan reciting the annunciation to the shepherds, heh… funny given the world…, uh… from the Gospel of Luke, chapter 2, verses 8-14, as translated by the Authorized King James Version), I thought it up and KKD said it was a good idea. Nothing against this site's rules so… eh.

My favorite part has gotta be Takeshi's and Tiki-chan's little gift exchange and her kissing Takeshi's cheek. It was so adorable.

Welp… I hope you all enjoyed this. Have a Merry Christmas. *cuddles Pikachu plushie* Oh yeah… early Christmas present from my dad.

Just Live More.


End file.
